


Across the Stars

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossdressing, First Order, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Homophobia, Imperial Remnant, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jedi Knights, M/M, New Jedi Order, New Republic, Pokemon References, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Transphobia, Traps, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: One-shot. He missed "her". Ever since he left his planet for the Jedi Order. He still remembered her everyday until one freak accident with the Imperial Remnant and its First Order he finds "her" again. Only issue is "she" had more than " let on.





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written by my boyfriend for this world.

Waking up after a long night in training, Andras sits up, quietly contemplating the universe with his eyes shut, going into a state of meditation. His mind runs through a flurry of visions, worlds within worlds, a feeling of apprehension across his entire body. Then a single, calming vision, a stream of light in darkness. He saw the girl of his dreams, looking back at him, smiling and waving her hand lightly at him. He could feel his heart pacing faster, she grabbed the lower portion of her short-skirted gown, and began to lift it. As he could see the bottom of her panties, he opened his eyes quickly.

He sat there a moment, sweating, realizing where his thoughts had led him. He wasn't comfortable being in bed anymore, and needed to get up and do something. It was nearly time for the rest of the Padawans to be awake. He'd hoped that when he got to Republic space, his experience with the Jedi would be more classical in nature. Instead, because of the resources and manpower of the New Jedi Order being spread thin, he was one of twelve padawans assigned in a flock. His flock, Flock 319, was based on Taris.

He felt quite alone, even surrounded by people he'd hoped would become his friends. Master Denof was a no-nonsense kind of Jedi, who reminded him too much of his father for him to form a bond. His flockmates were diverse, but all seemed to regard him in a neutral manner. Not friendly like he'd hoped, but not hostile either. It would be years yet before he could get a chance to prove himself, he felt; on top of feeling an odd conflict inside he couldn't understand. It was at times like this he missed his mother.

With little to do except think about his life, meditate about that girl of his dreams, or try to sleep another half-hour, he chose to get up and prepare for the day. A quick shower, a glass of water, and a donut he'd somehow snuck back to the apartment after the last venture out into the city-proper. He knew breakfast was soon, but he loved sweets, and just had to have something sugary. Before long, her heard the distinctive sound of twelve chimes from the living room of the apartment.

He walked out to the living room and awaited the morning assignments from Master Denof. Noting that his apprentice was up so early; already, Master Denof was quick to greet him. “Young Keto, up before the dawn again I see.” Andras responded back, “I feel rested enough for today, I needed a shower anyway.” The tone was neutral, the content neutral, but Denof could feel something off about this exchange. “Are you troubled by something, Andras?”

The boy didn’t really know what to say, to mention that he had a girl on his mind would likely earn a stern warning from Denof. Who was even more conservative than his peers. Denof tolerated the romantic lives of his colleagues, but personally felt that he, and his pupils, should remain celibate like in the order of old, with little exception. “Nothing unusual really, just your average clouded visions of myself.” Andras said, only somewhat lying, mostly to himself.

“I see. The path to enlightenment is to free oneself from the shackles of ego, my young apprentice.” Denof said, giving little comfort to the padawan, as he’d spent his whole life dealing with the ego of others. But never focusing on what he wanted, or what he thought of himself. He nodded at his mentor and quietly took a seat on one of the four couches in front of Denof’s chair. Denof himself remained quiet, seemingly meditating on things constantly, and calmly.

The other pupils filed out of their respective rooms; some ready to seize the day, others clearly still tired and ready to sleep in. Either way their master had already pre-planned the day’s activities, and it was not up to his students to decide what was to come. The first thing was the morning breakfast, an autochef pre-prepared a standard meal from this planet. Gonoa eggs, and Nerfsynth patties. Admittedly barebones compared to the first meal he had in Republic space, but the Master was supposed to know best.

With a small prayer for those less-fortunate, like the many living in the undercity below, Denof led the flock in consuming the food quietly. The students began to converse among themselves, and eventually the news comes up. “Master Denof, may we turn on the news to see what’s gone on?” The posh sounding, youngest padawan asks. Denof, waved his hand across the table for a brief moment, and the holonet receiver on the wall towards the center of the room came on.

“Good morning citizens of Taris, this RNN Station 493, bringing you live updates on the incident in Alzern district.” The scene turns to a cafe in the Alzem district, the Blue Milkmaid Cafe. Blaster fire is covering the area, with small fires burning along tattered fabrics in the civinity. Periodically, blaster fire seems to be coming from inside, firing out in bursts. “Intense shootout here, between suspected Imperial agents, and local police troopers. We’re hearing a buzz now, emanating from the tow-” The signal cuts out as a burst of light from a nearby comm tower is seen before the standby placard shows up in the image.

Suddenly, an electronic track starts playing, and on the screen is what appears to be a female rear, panties and thighs showing, her plump rear, girating at a steady speed before turning around. “Oh hey, it’s Dana Shadow here, giving a Shadowfeed update, directed at my homies on Taris. A group of brave local Imperial loyalists and some fine friends of mine are holed up in a fruity little foodstand. But don’t worry fans, they’ve got a real surprise for those clowns with the silly hats. Till next time! Oh and...a little service for the fans!” The formerly presumptive female lifted the front of her long sweater to show off a bulge as “she” winks at the cambot. Suddenly the feed cuts back to the news crew. “We here at Station 493 would like to apologize for the illegal imagery, and intrustion from the immoral Imperial Shadowfeed.”

“Students, that was a display of the kind of unbridled degeneracy the Empire has to offer this greed, and lust-filled galaxy. Take heed to avoid falling for the false charm of these abominations.” Denof says, cutting the holofeed, and finishing his plate. “Master Denof, we have to help them!” A female apprentice exclaimed, slamming her first down on the table. Denof was about to chastise his young ward, but just as he went to open his mouth, his personal holocom activated.

“Master Denof, do you read?” He turned to face the holocom. “Master Skywalker, it is my honor to greet you this day. How may I be of service?” Denof said, not really hiding how eager to please his own mentor he was. “Denof, the situation on Taris is something I’m sure you’ve heard of?” Skywalker asks, with Denof nodding affirmatively. “We have reason to believe, that a group of Imperial cadets, and a few Imperialist guerillas have gained access to a series of silos that contain potentially thousands of missiles with the potential for mass-destruction. These silos were built on Taris thousands of years ago, and it seems forgotten entirely until a few years ago.”

“So you mean, they might be about to destroy the planet?!” Denof exclaims, causing his students a great bit of distress, save for Andras, who seemed to be made angry by this information. “They can’t do this!” Andras says, before Skywalker stops his next outburst. “I understand your frustrations, but please, time is of the essence. Get down to that cafe, quickly as you can, all of you. We can’t afford to lose Taris to some Imperial suicide squad on a rampage.” Luke said, before ending communications. Something about it troubled Andras, but he couldn’t tell what.

* * *

 

The thirteen of them piled into a speeder van in the garage portion of the building. They sped off towards the cafe, some saying little prayers, some brandishing their lightsabers. Andras stared out the window he was seated at. Master Denof, piloting the van, failed to notice the incoming debris. The van’s repulsorlift console was smashed in an instant by a police swoop that had been sent careening towards it. The van door opened on Andras’ side, flinging him out. The van itself kept falling, further into the undercity. But Andras managed to land in the middle of the blaster exchange. His fall was broken by an awning, which only snapped as he hit it and had a moment to prevent ripping straight through. Finally he got to his feet and activated his saber. He started deflecting incoming shots and began moving towards the cafe. Police troopers behind him, noticing his presence, were emboldened to charge behind him. Suddenly, a creaking, snapping noise was heard throughout the city. The silos were opening. The battle stopped only for a moment, but just long enough for him to dash inside.

He was determined to stop the launch, even at the cost of his own, young life. When he made it inside, the battle recommenced. The overturned tables, and busted windows began to be filled once again with the sound of blaster fire. He ducked behind a table himself, turning it oaround to prevent the blaster fire from hitting him. He was surprised to hear the voices inside the cafe, what he assumed would sound like gruff, hardened Imperials, sounded like children almost.

Hazarding to lift himself up over the table slightly, he was greeted by the sight of a very angry looking young woman turning her blaster to fire at him. Ducking just in time, he felt the warmth of a blaster bolt fly over his head. Feeling the top of his head, he didn’t feel a hair out of place. He yelled, “That almost took my head off!” To which he got the reply back, “I think it did take your head off, idiot!” Before he felt a burst of bolts slam into the top of the overturned metal table.

“I can negotiate your surrender, but you have to give up now!” He yells at the young woman, before the firing once again dies down. “Do they build you guys in a factory or something, or are you supposed to be a trained negotiator?” He hears, and once again, the sound of blasters remind him that the, admittedly funny, joke back was a little inappropriate. Regardless, he finally stood, activating the lightsaber and placing it in front of him. He deflected two blaster bolts into the floor and ceiling before he lunged forward towards the counter.

Succeeding in getting close, the sight to the left of the girl was yet another girl, this one gruffer seeming, more angry. Suddenly he felt like people his age, and women must be keen to join the Empire for some odd reason. “Ladies please!” He shouts as the young women narrowly miss hitting him, again. “Speak for yourself, kid!” The girl on the left says, with very little warning. He was confused, but made no attempts to ask what it meant. He instead went to jump over the counter, only to find himself awestruck. In the back, behind these two, he hadn’t noticed until now, but the girl of his dreams.

His saber deactivates at the sight of the girl in the back. There she was, the same hair, the same creamy skin, the same eyes. It was a dream come true, and he only realized too late what he had just done. Now facing one of the girls across the counter, he saw a smirk and a flash, before his entire body girated wildly. He fell on the ground, stunned, by a stun shot at close range. The figures in the room gave off a laugh before their barrage out the doors and windows could continue.

* * *

 

Something felt weird, like there was a stinging everywhere, but also nowhere, the girl was now looking at him, shyly as he remembered, from before the curtains were drawn for him. “Where am I?!” The angry young man shouts, hoping that somehow, it was all just a dream. The soft giggle of a cute-sounding girl brought him to. “No...no you didn’t!” He shouts, realizing that he was prisoner to these girls. They come over to him, two of them do. One of the girls had long pink hair, the other had a helmet on, but he could tell the hair beneath it was probably long, because part of it stuck out from beneath the helmet.

“The idiot’s awake, get Honor, it’s time for a demonstration.” The harsh tone wasn’t responded to, because of the dumbfounded way he felt over the girl of his dreams again walking into view. “Uhh, uhhh...” The girl looked nervous, but so did he, visibly sweating now, even with such danger, his mind was truly all over the place. “Hey!” A shout came from his left. I think it’s time to show you why we’re here, kid, then we can talk about why you bailed outta that moving van like a hobo on the rails.”

He was confused by what she said, but the confusion and distraction turned to alarm, as he realized the countdown timer behind the girl he found most beautiful. It was almost at 00.00. “No, no you can’t destroy it all, we’ll all be dead, why are you going to kill everyone?!” Andras shouted, feeling a deep anger in his gut at the three in the room. The view of a silo on the holocam vid appeared. And with a single press from the lead girl, the countdown initated, and ended, all in the time it took for him to try and think of an escape.

5, 4, 3, 2 ,1 Operation Ed initated the computer says. Powerlessly, Andras watches as thousands of missiles, visible many miles apart from the other by the holovid. “it’ll all be over soon, and you’ll be feeling just as happy as us!” The pink-haired girl said. But the boy was having none of it, he snarled at her. “What kind of crazy women are you, to blow up a world?!” The girls looked between one another, save for the quiet one,. “Yeah...just watch, idiot...” Unable to free himself from his bond, he just gave in and started reciting prayers to hope for a safe resolution.

He opened his eyes to see what was happening, and when he did, the news-sighted missiles burst high in the air. Finally, he could see what looked like thousands, maybe more, fireworks going off at once, all across the atmosphere. “Happy Empire day, nitwit!” His captor says, as the skies fill with the bright, beautiful sunset, dotted by the millions of fireworks off this night. “Pretty, isn’t it?” He heard from the back of the room. The girl of his dreams, asked him softly. “The lights, so pretty to see them all go out at once.” He wasn’t able to reply, only look dumb in the presence of the one who inspired him so.

“W-what’s going on here?!” He asks desperately, wondering what could be happening. “The fireworks, look!” Honor says to him, moving a holopad closer to him, so he can see the millions of fireworks going off in the atmosphere. “Empire Day is being celebrated planet-wide!” Honor says to him. He couldn’t believe it, first, he sees his dream girl this very morning in a vision. Now here he is, a captive to her, and two others, apparent Imperial agents. “No...I mean what are you doing here...Princess?” Honor was taken aback by this, it had been a while since last called this.

“But I’m a-” Honor was interrupted by the pink-haired girl on the side. “What business is it of yours why Honor’s here? Know something about him?” Andras then spoke up. “Of course I know something ab-” He froze, mid-sentence, and looked back at Honor. “I’m talking about the Princess, not a man!” Andras says, taking the matter of Honor’s gender to be of utmost importance to correct. He wasn’t about to have the Princess of his affection be insulted like this.

“But... I’m not a Princess, Jedi.” Honor says to him, an embarassed look, mixed with frustration. “You’re Alor’s daughter, of course you’re a Princess, or a Duchess, whatever the Empire is using now.” Andras says, matter-of-factly to Honor. “I’m neither, because I’m a boy.” Honor says this with no hint of deception. “Uhh, no, no that can’t be right, I saw you years ago, and I mean when we were both so little. I know you’re a girl, you wore dresses even at that time!” Andras was having a hard time keeping himself from becoming upset.

Before Honor’s mouth could open to respond, the pink-haired one that was off to the side comes up and looks Andras in the face with an annoyed expression first, before reaching for the skirt of Honor’s dress, and pulling it up to reveal a bulge protruding from the front of his panties. “This Princess gets boners, dude.” The pink-haired one says, with a single swift motion, and comedic statement he couldn’t bring himself to find amusing, he ends the fantasy about the girl he spent so long dreaming of.

“Y-y-you can’t be, this can’t be true, that’s impossible!” Andras says, wriggling in the chair he’s cuffed to. “I mean, he’s not the only one.” The obnoxious, dream-crushing one burst his bubble once aga, but sure this was all in jest, he thought to himself. “Oh, we're guys too!” Brags the intrusive one, lifting his skirt to show off yet another bulge. He wasn’t able to concentrate now, a bit too angry, a bit too betrayed feeling. “I can’t believe this...I can’t!” He shouts, trying to drown out the weird feelings he had felt.

“Lemme guess, you’re wondering what you can do to get a pair of honey’s like us to make you the meat in our sandwich. The answer? Never!” That exclamation, and the amused look on the girl (guy) of his dream’s face, is enough to make him want to lash out. “It isn’t funny you bitch!” He yells back at the pink-haired boy in drag. Clearly dismayed and disgusted by this all, he finally just forces his eyes shut and tries to get a vision again, of the world of yesterday.

“Is it...really that bad that I’m a boy?” He hears, opening his eyes he says Honor’s pretty, concerned face in front of him. His heart melts a little at this, he didn’t mean to make her...him look so sad. “I... I don’t know what to say, I always thought you were beautiful...but now I-” He was cut off. “You think he’s like ten times hotter, right, I bet that you actually think this!” The other says. The one in the helmet seems to be too busy manning the entrance, but if he would assume, he’d say that might be a male too.

“I think that I want to be let go, let me out of here, right now!” He yells, clearly showing how impatient he is, for a Jedi padawan. “Oh that can be arranged partner...” The annoying pink-haired one says. “Hey ‘ladies’ I think it’s time we head out.” The one in the helmet salutes him, and they both go to move away from this room. “And don’t be mean to Honor, he’s the sweet one that kept me from turning you into a big pidgeon back at the cafe.” He runs off now.

“Marty’s right... he was going to turn you into a big pidgeon.” Honor says, and Andras, though mad and dumbfounded, still finds it funny enough to cover his chuckle. “I see you so many times when I shut my eyes...I never thouight you’d be a guy, I don’t know what to believe anymore...” Andras says, causing Honor to frown a bit.

“I think you should believe in things you do know, and not try to drown the truth in wishes. I think the Jedi believe they can fix reality’s ills, while being a part of them. I think they are good at lying to themselves, so I can’t blame you for not believing me without... visual proof.” Honor’s tone was soft, almost sweet, and very true. But he couldn’t bring himself to just accept it easily.

“What if a lie is all that you had to hold on to in the dark?” Andras asks. “Then wake up to the sunshine, and see if you think it’s sweet as your dreams.” Honor says, smiling at him. He feels his heart beat harder, the look of pure, gentle, sweetness on Honors face makes him feel better than before. “I-” He’s cut off by a rumbling. “This is where we have to leave you, but don’t worry, it’s probably the last you’ll have to worry with us!” Marty says over the intercom.

Suddenly, below him he feels the wheeled chair he is in move slightly. “What’s going on?!” He yells. It becomes obvious as he looks back up at Honor only to see him getting a little further away. Finally the chair stops rolling, and the inside of the room is above him a few feet now. He is clearly at the base of a ramp, obviously the room he was in was the room that leads to a ramp for landing.

He can hear and see the fireworks off to his sides, lighting up the already bright skies over Taris at night, signifying he’d been out longer than he thought. The ship seemed to move slowly, until the chair he was in was on grass, clearly the grass of one of Taris’ nature park towers. The ship moved above him even further. He felt the cuffs unlock on his wrists and ankles, freeing him from the chair.

He looked up and saw Honor waving at him. “Sorry for the headache, but enjoy the view!" He goes to turn, but stops and looks back down at Andras. "Maybe I’ll still be in your dreams tonight!” He says, before throwing something he had behind him down to the ground as the ship’s gets further up and the ramp shuts. He looks down, it’s his lightsaber, and on the belt loop, a keychain attached to a small plushie of a creature unknown to him with red cheeks and a yellow body, and odd, lighting-shaped tail.

He looked back up again to see the green-colored ship get higher into the sky before flying off higher. He picked up his lightsaber and attaches it to his belt, giving the little plushie a slight squeeze before laying on the grass near the chair and looking up. He talks to himself a moment. “The fireworks are beautiful...I think you still are.” He says. Inside his mind, he says one final thing. “I won’t let this be the end...”


End file.
